Kidlock and the sweetshop journey
by WhenYouWishUponAStarr
Summary: When fourteen-year-old Mycroft took seven-year-old Sherlock to the sweet shop, arguments ensue on the adventure. What was meant to be a half an hour journey took longer. Will they make it home in peace?


❝Sherlock, come back here! I'm telling mummy about everything you've done and how much of a silly little boy you've been. This behaviour can't go on, stop behaving like a freak! ❞ The eldest Holmes hissed towards his baby brother, watching him with sheer annoyance as the youngster pondered over a certain rock on the side of the road, not far from the destination that they needed to get too, trying to deduce whether it was a fossil, it had very distinguishing features and he refused to move until he could figure it out; which wouldn't take him long if Mycroft stopped nagging him all the time, if he could figure this out then he would be happy and the sweets would be on the agenda to choose, collect and take home.

With a roll of his eyes, Sherlock started to sit on the curb, eyeing the rock closely, much to Mycroft's dismay.  
❝Shut up! I'm trying to concentrate, do stop standing over me big brother, your chubby demeanour is blocking my essential light ❞ The younger Holmes retorted, picking up the rock and holding it very carefully in his hand; the weight was key in order to find out and this seven-year-old was trying hard to keep his concentration in full swing but Mycroft was distracting as always, with his whining and his whole demenour looming over him like a dark shadow, something that scared the younger Holmes greatly, although he wouldn't admit it .

❝Do stop wasting my time, Sherlock. We both know that you can't make that much of a detailed deduction; I do have a school project that needs to be in and frankly, this trip to the sweet shop was only meant to last half an hour, we've been longer. Mummy will be wondering where we are.❞  
Mycroft stated, in an annoyed tone, flashing a rather aggravated look to his little brother, oh why had he been lumbered with such a difficult task? All they needed to do was go to the shop, choose some sweets and go home and he honestly didn't understand why this was such a difficult thing to do, then again Sherlock was his baby brother and he was a walking ball of difficult - a trait that didn't fold well with the family, yes it rubbed off easily with mummy and daddy, oh how they called him a 'smart boy' and that he would be 'the most intelligent person in the world' and that his 'intellect would change lives' but Mycroft didn't take to it so kindly - the little thing annoyed him and hindered him from doing the most simple of tasks, being thrown off of trying to concentrate on something was a pet hate for Mycroft and it used to grind at him most of the time, especially when he needed the peace most, it always had to revolve around Sherlock, the baby brother, the 'special' one and he was sick of it.

❝Be quiet, be quiet, be quiet! All I can hear is your annoying voice. Move to the left. Stop talking, turn around and stay like that until I ask you too turn back around and continue walking me to the shop! ❞ He yelled, standing up from the curb he had been sitting on and holding the rock up opposite the direction of the sun - gathering more light for him to work with and be able to deduce in, this definately looked like some fossil or element, he knew they existed and anybody he was to show would tell him to stop being silly or stupid and that he was imagining things - but he knew it was a fossil, it had to be: the distinct markings that looked like bones from over a thousand years ago, yes it wasn't a very big rock but it was large enough to tell that the markings were something else, something different and intriging and those things were exactly what Sherlock loved - hopefully he would carry this through to adulthood and his mind would broaden even more.

❝Sherlock! ❞ He hissed once more, letting out a sigh he swivelled around just like he had been instructed to do so leaning on his umbrella as a sign of impatience, arguing with Sherlock never ended well and so to co-operate would be the best thing, hopefully it would make him move faster, all this teenager had to do was wait and hope that his brother would get a move on, sooner rather than later would be preferable. ❝ Okay, I've turned around now, are you happy? ❞

❝Yes and no, yes because you have done what I asked but no because I can't make you disappear off the face of the earth altogether, now let's focus on this rock; shall we? Going by the weight I'm saying it's a certain no, however it has very distinct markings and the size would be probable. Mycroft, I think I may have just found part of a Pterodactyl! ❞ That was it, his suspicions had been confirmed, in his mind certainly, those gorgoues blue optics scanning over the rock for the final time before giving himself a satsified nod and shoving it in the pocket of his little black waistcoat, smiling happily to himself, he always smiled and got a kick out of exploring things.

❝My, how interesting!❞ The sarcasm was evident in the other's voice, the tone peircing through the younger Holmes like a thousand knives, it was clear to him that Mycroft was never really that interested and frankly he was bothered by his lack of appreciation, knowledge and excitement, it hurt to know that his older brother was trying to challenge him intellectually, they were both very similar when it came to brain power and even though there were seven years between them, Sherlock had an extraordinary mind but so did Mycroft which caused an on-going issue and countless amounts of arguments between the two boys back at the house, doors slammed, bad and vicious names were thrown towards each other and now and again Sherlock would pull Mycrofts hair, only to get big brother into trouble and sit there smirking proudly as he got the blame for everything - yes there were times that they did get on - however this was turning out to be one of those testing times and Sherlock did not desire to be challenged one bit: hell they hadn't even reached the sweet shop yet and they were already fighting. - Maybe a slightly softer tone would work.  
❝ Now please let me free so we can continue walking to the shop to get your sweets and when you are home you will then be able to explore this rock further. Please?❞

❝Ugh, fine, turn back around! Let's go! I have a fossil to deal with. But once we reach the shop, can I get a big packet of jellybeans? ❞ Oh god how he adored sweets, not that his slender frame gave it away, he was a rather small and slim child who didn't really eat a lot however this boy had a terrible sweet-tooth, chocolate, sweets, ice cream, anything that was sweet he would deveour within seconds, hell he even snuck into Mycroft's room some evenings whilst he was at his school homework club to steal the sweets from his brothers 'secret' stash - that was until he got caught and had a very serious conversation with his mother and father about how stealing was wrong and that he should always ask, until Mycroft got greatly reprimanded about keeping the weeks supply of sweets in his closet, giving Sherlock much joy in seeing his brother get scolded, however he hated the fact that the door to his room had to be barracaded and held shut by him after Mycroft chased him up the stairs and through the halls to give him a lecture, something that he didn't desire to have - Mycroft was scary when he was angry.

❝ That really depends on your behaviour, brother mine. I'm sure that telling me to shut up and ordering me around isn't going to do you any favours. Now come along, this is the last time I will be saying it. If you don't come, we will turn around and head home, sweetless. Come on.❞

Holding out his hand, he raised an eyebrow down at the shorter male, they needed to walk alongside each other - especially since Sherlock had a tendancy to run off and the road up ahead was rather dangerous for the little one to cross alone - once he was sure that Sherlock had his hand, he began to walk, in silence. Yes, conversation could have been struck up but it would have just ended in a fight judging by Sherlock's current mood, the excitement had clearly faded, for now he would enjoy the peace and admire the sounds around them.

It took about another twenty minutes before they reached the destination - going an hour and a half over their time, but arriving there no less. The trip had consisted of mainly silence but there had been times where Mycroft had gripped Sherlock's hand a lot tighter than usual, reprimanding him without a fault as he started to act up but all in all, it was sucessful, they got there without anymore trouble in the matter now all that was needed was to get the sweets and Mycroft prayed that it would run smoothly and that his baby brother wouldn't find anything else to focus on inside.

Stepping inside the small building, Mycroft smiled brightly at the amount of sweets that were stacked high on the shelves in massive, labelled jars behind the counter in which a lady sat reading awaiting her next customer, Sherlock instantly became shy and squeeed Mycroft's hand tightly, for once in his life he needed his big brother, the thought of going up to the counter was all to much for this seven-year-old.

❝ Mycroft? ❞ He asked quietly, tugging at his brothers trench-coat as he glanced up at him with a rather scared expression, his blue eyes filling with an anxiety riddled look. Noticing that his brother was already eyeing the sweets and cautiously rummaging around in his other pocket for the money that their mother had given him, he tugged at his coat again more harshly to try and get his attention. ❝ Mycroft? ❞

❝ What is it now, Sherlock? ❞ Slipping the fresh ten pound note out from his pocket, he then buttoned it up once it was released and held it tightly in his left hand, only then to fully turn his attention down to his brother with another raised eyebrow.  
❝ What could you possibly want from me now? ❞ - No more, oh gosh he hoped that there would be no more, he wanted to be in and out of here as fast as possible and head home to work on his project for school.

❝I-I'm scared, could you go up too the counter for me? ❞

❝ Scared? How on earth are you going to learn anything if I do it all for you, baby brother? If you want the jellybeans that you have been constantly whining about then you need to get them. I'll wait here by the door - stop being a silly baby and get on with it. Go. ❞ - He gave his brother the money and then pushed him in the direction of the lady who glanced up to greet Sherlock with a friendly smile.

❝ Hello, dear. What can I get for you today? ❞ She asked, rising from the seat she had been perched on for several hours and focused on the little boy : she was a rather nice looking lady in her mid fifties, her brown hair now going grey around the edges and her green eyes becoming more sunken and old looking, but she had a dazzling smile - one that welcomed anybody who crossed her path, she truly was just like the typical grandmother. ❝ I heard you talking about jellybeans, is this true? ❞

❝ Y-Yes.❞ Sherlock stuttered, stepping upto the counter under the watchful eye of Mycroft, if anything was to happen, rest assured he would be there in an instant. ❝ Can I have a big huge cup of them?❞ To that the lady chuckled, and turned to get him the order that he wanted, sensing that the little one was nervous, just like any other child who had came in - if only she knew what Sherlock was really like, this nervous facade that he was holding up amused Mycroft greatly and he would be sure to keep this in his memory for years to come - incase he ever needed to use it. Narrowing his eyes, he watched his brother closely for any sign of fiddling or mischeif, so far it was looking good and it gave him a minute to lean back and wait. It shouldn't take long after-all.

Soon enough the woman had filled a rather large looking cup with the jellybeans and added a few extra sweets in there to keep the youngster entertained before she flashed him another smile and held her hand out for the money in which he handed over, smiling back to her as he took his cup and then turned to look at Mycroft who simply face-palmed. Mummy would murder him if she saw how many sweets he let Sherlock get, another reprimand would be sure to come his way - but as long as Sherlock was happy and contented than that was all that mattered, he was being good now at least and he wouldn't ruin that: if he wanted a peaceful walk home, he would just have to tolerate his brothers shennanigans and grit his teeth. His silence was broken after a few seconds from an excitable brother who held out his change and slipped it neatly into Mycroft's pocket before bounding out of the shop and shoving a load of jellybeans into his mouth - chewing away happily.

❝ Don't eat them all at once. You will spoil dinner and mummy would tell me off if you don't eat the main food. ❞

❝ That's the whole point, I want you to get told off, Mycroft. I'm going to tell mummy that you forced me to eat the jellybeans then, if you don't let me eat them on my own, now. ❞

❝ Sherlock, you can't say stuff like that-❞

❝ I'm telling mummy, I'm telling mummy!❞ Sherlock chanted, trying to wind his brother up, once again in one of those moods - being good clearly didn't last long and now he had his sweets he would eat them all before he got home and skip dinner to play outside in the garden or explore elsewhere, it was something he always did and the sweets would give him the energy that he needed.

❝Sherlock! Enough! ❞ Mycroft demanded, forcefully prizing his hand out of the paper cup and keeping hold of it to cross back over the roads and continue on their journey home, it would take another twenty minutes of pure hell for him until he reached it.

❝ Just because you aren't allowed any sweets big brother, doesn't mean that I can;t have all of mine now, it's not my fault that you are fat and mummy put you on a diet. ❞ The youngster retorted as Mycroft blushed profusely, knowing that the person who had just walked passed had heard, it was embarassing enough having the event happen but for Sherlock to blurt it out was another thing entirely, a filter clearly wasn't a thing that was inherited to his baby brother and frankly it was annoying, not that he could really do much about it.

❝ Yes, thank-you for that, brother mine. I appreciate your kind words, how very thoughtful. ❞ He growled, thankfully turning into the street where their house resided and a top of the hill he could see their property, thank goodness they were almost home and he could pass this ghastly child over to thier mother and father.

❝ You're welcome. Ew,-❞ Sherlock stated, pullling a face in disgust as he rummaged through the sweets. ❝ She put in the fizzy cola bottles as well, I don't like them,. Do you want them? ❞

❝ I thought you said that I was too overweight for that kind of thing now, stop being indecisive baby brother, it's a trait that doesn't go down in society very well. ❞ - The hesitation didn't last too long and before Sherlock could even change his mind, he reached into the cup and picked out the cola bottles, satisfying his sweet tooth cravings that had arisen. ❝ But thank-you. ❞

❝ I won't tell mummy if you don't, Mycroft. ❞

To that, Mycroft just chuckled.

❝Oh brother mine, you are a funny little thing. ❞


End file.
